Lost and Abandoned
by SilenceOfCrimsonSnow
Summary: Alfred has a wonderful surprise set for Arthur but like shakesphere's great romance tragedies something goes terribly wrong along the way


_Rain, it always rains when something good in my life goes horribly wrong, _giving a small grimace as he looked around him tears slowly streamed down his cheeks only hidden by the rain that was pouring. "How did things end up like this?" Arthur asked himself while trying to choke back the sobs that dared to come out. "Why couldn't it have been me instead?"

After hearing the tragic news of Alfred's death in a sudden car accident Arthur had started to cry nonstop. "If only that _twit_ had loo-"Stopping Arthur suddenly remembered why Alfred was speeding up in the first place.

_"Artie! I have a big surprise for you can you come to the park when your break starts?" Alfred asked a little more jumpy than normal. Thinking nothing of it Arthur said "Okay" and hung up, cell phones weren't allowed in the hospital where he was working at as a doctor. _

_*A few hours later*_

_"That twit! Asks me to go meet him in the park and he's still not here yet!" _

**_BOOM!_**

_Suddenly getting a bad feeling Arthur grabs his phone and start's calling Alfred. One ring, two rings, finally a familiar voice answered. "Hello? Artie? That you?" letting out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding, Arthur answered back._

_"Where the bloody hell have you been?! Do you know what time it is?" Arthur was relieved that Alfred was okay and returned to his original "tsundere" state. Alfred smiling a bit at how cute Arthur was being said:_

_"Why yes I do know the time it's…5 minutes 'till 1, Oh and I've been getting everything ready for your surprise in case you forgot." That shut Arthur up; he had completely forgotten and was now turning a bright shade of red of both embarrassment and the fact that he forgot about the surprise. Alfred on the other line knew how busy Arthur was and knew he would forget, but somehow the fact that he forgot made him a bit sad._

_After a few minutes of awkward silence Arthur finally said, "Well hurry the bloody hell up it's getting late and I'm getting cold." After they hung up, Arthur was still blushing and now muttering something under his breath that sounded like: "That stupid git better have a good surprise to keep me waiting for so long." _

_Alfred was stopping for some roses for Arthur after they hung up. He finally got the courage propose to Arthur. He just got in the car and was about to pass the yellow light when all of a sudden the light turned red and a car coming from nowhere crashed into him. Everything happened so fast, the car slammed onto his door side, suddenly another car, which tried to stop from crashing but failed due to the slope of the hill and the rain, crashed head on to Alfred. _

_Someone who had been watching the whole thing called the paramedics and ran up to see how badly everyone was hurt. _

_When the paramedics arrived they took Alfred and the other two drivers, Alfred was gravely hurt with a very slim chance of surviving, while the other two looked like they would need surgery but would survive._

_After they arrived at the nearby hospital. The receptionist called Alfred's younger twin brother Mathew and told him the grave news. Arthur meanwhile was getting calls to go back to work because of an emergency that happened. _

_"That git is taking too long!" Arthur wanted to wait a little more but he knew he couldn't he had to go back. When he arrived he didn't know what to expect when he saw Mathew in the waiting room crying, he was just about to go up and ask him what happened when a conversation from two other doctors caught his attention. _

_"So young…"_

_"Yeah, I heard he died from a car accident"_

_"Yeah two cars came and crashed into him"_

_"Terrible when things like this happen"_

_"I know, hey I heard that they found a wedding ring in his pocket, could it be he was going to propose to his fiancé?"_

_"Poor girl"_

_"That young man over there, that's his brother right?"_

_Arthur heard enough, he ran as fast as he could to where they put the emergency patients, tears trying to fight their way out of Arthur's eyes. _

_When he got to the door he slowed down, as he was about to open the door he realized that his hands were trembling. _

**_BOOM!_**

Looking back up at the sky Arthur was starting to curse everything. "Shit! Why? Why must everything in my life go wrong?" Screaming up at the sky Arthur started sob and shake uncontrollably. Feeling utterly alone and abandoned Arthur stayed outside the hospital doors crying, unable to move letting the rain mingle in with his tears as he stared up a the sky, like if it was going to give him an answer as to way it was Alfred and not him who died.

**Authors note:**

**Somehow I got the strange idea to write this while listening to Germany sing Einsamkeit. That was sad, I didn't cry though. I cried once while listening to VY2 Yuuma sing (vocaloid) A clingy boy sticking for 15 years. That was sad too but then again I was in a bad mood that day so crying for me then would have been easy. **

**Okay enough vocaloid for now…**

**This is my first one-shot story ever! Sad it had to be like this though…**

**Lately I've only been able to write sad thing stories…**

**Oh the "BOOM!" is supposed to be thunder I couldn't think of anything to put for that**

**Anyway Please review **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
